Ergesh
The Ergesh were an indigenous sentient species from the planet Ergeshui. Biology and Appearance The Ergesh were one of the few sentient species in the galaxy that evolved from plant based organisms on their swampy homeworld. They were two meters tall and resembled shambling mounds made up of plant materials as well as droopy slimy appendages of various lengths and sizes. A fully grown Ergesh could weigh up to a half of a metric ton. They had an average lifespan of 200 standard years. Their coloration consisted of green, brown and gray. The younger Ergesh had more green, the elders more brown. A strong smell of ammonia and rotting vegetation followed an Ergesh wherever it went. Reproduction was accomplished by two Ergesh who would each plant a seed from their bodies in the Shoolbloorp Swamp during a special mating ceremony. Twenty days later, a young Ergesh grew up from the ground, self-aware and ready to join the society. Being asexual beings, Ergesh had no concept of gender. Each Ergesh could produce one seed every two Ergeshui years. Despite their bulk and weight, they could float on water. Due to their physiology, they could breathe underwater, though they preferred "dry" land. Their wet, thick skin also acted as a strong protective layer against weapons. Ergesh did not have faces in the accepted sense of the word. A number of the smaller tentacles were actually opticstalks, the Ergesh equivalent of eyes, while others were sensitive to sound waves. Ergesh could not get intoxicated, drugged, or poisoned by most substances. Their immune systems broke down such substances quickly, then the natural secretions carried out the harmful or waste elements. The Ergesh could consume Kaloob in order to cleanse themselves from harmful microorganisms. Ergesh weren't swift and were poor combatants, with their most effective attack being simply trampling over their opponents. Society and Culture Ergesh were both intelligent and equally curious creatures who were very gentle beings. Their native language was said to sound like thick mud coming out of a rapid boil though most members of the species preferred to speak Basic. Ergesh personal names were long affairs, with many odd bubbling noise included. Fortunately, they tolerated being given nicknames by off-worlders they were dealing with. Once every year, on Ergeshui, came a day when both moons were aligned in a certain way, with devastating effect upon the Ergesh. During this period, they acted irrational, violent, even insane. Ergesh were divided into clans, which had formed a federation that ruled their planet. There were a total of 80 clans, each with about 10,000 members. The eldest Ergesh from each clan was a part of the governing body. This government met monthly in the Communal Pool. The Ergesh federation kept in regular contact with the leaders of the New Republic. In their dealings with each other, Ergesh were honest and fair. Theirs was a society with no classes, no discrimination, no wants. There was no crime among the species. The Ergesh possessed amazing bio-technology which included living starships called Ergesh Starjumpers. Histroy The Ergesh supported the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet: Ergeshui Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D/3D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D+2/4D+2 STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Natural Body Armor: The tough hides of the Ergesh give them +2D against physical attacks and +1D against energy attacks. Environment Field Belt: To survive in standard atmospheres, Ergesh must wear a special belt, which produces a nitrogen field around the individual and retains a vast majority of moisture. Without the belt, Ergesh suffers 2D worth of damage every round and -2 to all skills and attributes until returning to a nitrogen field or death. Move: 6/10 Size: 1.5-2.1 meters Category:Species